Golder flowers in wintertime
by annetjegeddes1
Summary: Harry Potter was never the only child of Lily and James Potter. A daughter was born a couple of years before. She will join the original characters in their quest through the years of war and heartbreak. Rating M for possible later twists


**Hello dear readers,**

**This is my first attempt on making a Harry Potter fanfiction, I posted this one once before but I deleted it because it didn't seem the right moment.**

**I hope you enjoy it or find interesting.**

**Hogwarts has opened it's doors once again.**

* * *

"Mom!"

I tried to open my eyes but it didn't change the situation. I was alone in the dark room. Till the lights were turned on. I jumped up and remembered where I was. Home, or something like it in London with my godfather, Severus Snape.

I'm a 14 year old, starting my 4th year on Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. My name is Allison Potter, daughter of Lily and James potter, older and only sister of Harry. Lucky for me, I wasn't home when my parents were attacked. I was at my godfather's house.

My father never liked the idea of getting Severus involved in our family bur mom insisted. She believed she could trust him with me. I think the fact I could be a copy of her, helped somehow. My mother liked to somehow keep believing that somewhere deep in his soul, he would always be a good man.

I stayed over at his place once a week, to start learning little things about magic. I liked the smells of the herbs and ingredients for potions. He would always say that I would turn out to be a born potion maker. He loved that and would say it as many times as he could to my father. Who would smile it of, pointing out I looked like my mother.

I was jealous of my little brother in the beginning. Pulling the sleeves of my mother, begging her to pick me up too.

"Later Alli, go to daddy…"

"But I want you to do it mommy…"

But I loved my brother. He was like a little doll to me. If only mom would give me some clothes so I could dress him up.

Now so many years later I was actually looking forward to going to school. Not that I didn't look forward to it every year but Harry would be there. I so hope he would join me in Gryffindor. I still remember my first year on Hogwarts.

***Past***

_I was brought to the station by Snape himself, after we made the agreement of never showing we know each other._

_I ran straight into a boy who was already surrounded with boys and girls. He turned and looked down on me with a dazzling smile._

_"Hey, I'm Cedric Diggory. What's your name?"_

_"Allison…"_

_I turned and climbed on the train. Ignoring the whispers of the many girls. I didn't need more attention. Being a Potter would already be hard enough as it were. I found a cabin alone in the end of the train. I closed the door, sat down and leaned my head against the window. I was more scared then I was willing to admit._

_I was already ahead of my year as uncle Severus said. I could make difficult potions with ease. I just spend all my time learning things so I didn't have time to think about everything else. How my parents were ripped from my arms, my brother pushed into the arms of our so called family. How could you call them family if they didn't want to know you._

_I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. There he was, the guy I ran into._

_"Mind if I sit here?"_

_I just shrugged and looked outside the window again._

_"First year?"_

_I nodded, trying to figure out where he was heading._

_"So am I…"_

_Okay that's good, so I was not alone. But still, what is he doing here?_

_"would you mind if I stay here? I like all the people from that little group outside but I would like to sit alone. They just keep talking about witchcraft and wizardry and I'm just freaking out."_

_I looked at him grinning slightly._

_"You're nervous." It's wasn't a question, it was just a simple statement._

_He scratches his neck nervously and nods._

_"You're not alone…" I just say and look out the window again._

_Somehow our friendship started right there, in that cabin on the train._

* * *

**I really hope you liked this first chapter ;)**

**please tell me what you think,**

**I can't wait to read the reviews**

**Till next post**

**XoXo**


End file.
